I'm Batman
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Sam and Dean are in the middle of a Hunt when unexpected help arrives...


**Title:** I'm Batman  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** One-Shot/Finished  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester, Buffy, Faith…and Surprise Guest  
**Warnings:** Minor Language  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Always welcome^_^  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Supernatural/Buffy/Batman Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural/Buffy/Batman and all it's Supernatural/Buffy/Batman goodness.  
**Onyx's Note:** Totally Random…and NOT my idea. Was havin' coffee with one of my best buds the other day and she thought it would be funny if I wrote a comedy. It's random, it's silly…and it's all her fault! lol Enjoy!  
* * * * *

* * *

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he tossed the sawed off twelve gauge through the air and turned his eyes back to the bloodsucker instinctively knowing his little brother would catch the weapon.

"Got it!" Sam replied as he snatched the gauge from the air and used it to smack another bloodsucker upside the head before unloading two rounds of rock salt into its chest. He knew it wouldn't kill the vamp, but it caused the undead sonuvabitch to stumble back a few paces from the brute force of the shotgun blast at close range.

Dean threw a few blind punches at his opponent, connecting two out of three when he was thrown back by a round house kick to the chest. His back hit the brick wall of the old building that lined the alley and let out a mumbled curse when he slumped to the ground.

"Dean! Where are you?" Sam called out into the darkness, unable to see much of anything as he faced off with the pissed off bloodsucker in front of him.

Dean let out a groan and struggled to get back on his feet. "Sonuvabitch kungfu-ed my ass!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam smiled at the comment. "Stay on your toes!" He called toward the source of his brother's voice.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean shot back bitterly and dodged to the left, narrowly missing another kick to the face. "What the hell!" He shouted and rolled to his right, accidentally hitting his attacker in the legs causing the vamp to face plant with a hard thud.

"Dean!" Sam barked worriedly and was silenced when the vamp in front of him launched through the air and tackled him to the ground in a mess of limbs.

Suddenly a set of floodlights went off above their heads, pooling bright halogen white over the entire alley…

Sam got a very detailed look of the thing struggling above him and felt his eyes widen. "What the f…?" He began to say when the vamp clocked him hard across the face, knocking the words out of his mouth.

"God I hate it when they talk." The thing growled above Sam's still body, his eyes drifting open and shut as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Hey, ugly!" A female voice rang through the air causing the vampire to sit up and turn its deformed features to the left.

Without warning a boot came into contact with the bridge of its nose, causing it to release its hold on Sam and tumble a few feet into the other direction.

Dean meanwhile, was struggling with his own hideous looking attacker when the vamp paused to look in the direction of the voice. Dean managed to take a step back and actually look at the thing in front of him. "Dude…" He muttered and was met by two very angry looking bright yellow eyes. He smirked, "You Fugly."

It reared its lips back, revealing the jagged teeth lining its jaws and let out an animalistic growl.

"He's right ya know." A female voice chimed to the vamp's left.

It whirled around and saw that it was a petite blonde with a smug look on her face.

"You're really pissin' me off, blondie." The vamp snarled and began inching toward the short young woman.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you know who I am?" She chimed with an air of annoyance and watched the vamp pause, blinking.

"Uh…" It began to mutter and then shrugged. "No clue."

Dean then added, just off to the side, "I got nothin'."

She let out an aggravated sigh, shook her head and brought her face up. "I'm Buffy…The Vampire…"

Her words were suddenly cut short when a black shape came careening down from the sky and completely flattened her against the cracked pavement with a splat.

A pause followed when the dark shape began to rise and take form…causing everyone to go silent.

In a very deep, breathy voice, the shape muttered, "_I'm Batman_." And proceeded to fiddle with something on his belt before adding, "I have a utility belt."

Everyone watched in shocked silence as Batman shot something into the sky, flipped his black cape dramatically behind his shoulders, and flew up into the darkness…

Sam finally managed to stumble back over to his big brother and stood next to him, both sharing the same dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Dean…you okay?" Sam asked and finally looked at the awestruck expression on his shorter, older brother's face.

Dean blinked, jaw slack, still looking up. "_Batman_…" Was all he could say.

Sam furrowed his brow at Dean and brought his eyes over to what was left of the blonde. He grimaced, "That's just…wow…"

"Tell me about it." The vamp suddenly said, agreeing with Sam's assessment. "He could've left something for me to eat."

Both Sam and Dean just glared at the bloodsucker. "What? I'm a Vampire!" It exclaimed when a stake whizzed through the air and lodged itself in his chest. He looked down at it for a moment and whined, "Awe what the F…?" And exploded into dust.

Sam and Dean blinked and shared a surprised look on their faces.

"Wow…didn't know they did that." Sam muttered thoughtfully.

Dean smirked. "Huh…" He said and placed his hands on his hips.

"Makes cleaning up a breeze." A different female voice chimed causing the boys to look up.

A young woman, clad in dark colors and a worn leather jacket, with long, wavy brown hair framing her smirking face. "You two put up one helluva fight, impressive." She added and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Who are you?" Sam asked and noticed a smell starting to fill the air.

"Name's Faith." She answered and chuckled at what was left of the blonde on the concrete. "And if I'm not mistaken…that was Buffy."

"Who's Buffy?" Dean asked and noticed what everyone was looking at. "Oh…"

"Batman?" Faith asked and watched the shorter of the two's eyes light up. She let out a sigh, "yup…was afraid of that."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked and had to bring his thumb and forefinger to his nose to pinch the stench out.

Faith let out a chuckle. "Long story. Hey, you guys wanna beer?" She asked and motioned for them to follow her.

Sam took one last look at the remains of Buffy, clenched his eyes shut for a moment and nodded. "Yea…beer sounds good." He replied and tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Dean?"

Dean had this faraway look in his eyes, a goofy smile on his lips. "_Batman_…" He murmured dreamily unable to pull his mind away from the moment he saw the dark knight.

"Yes, Dean…" Sam grumbled and tugged on his brother's arm to get him moving.

Dean still peered off into La-La Land. "He has a Utility Belt…" He murmured under his breath.

"Yes, Dean." Sam agreed while following Faith out of the alley.

"He's got a cape…" Dean mumbled while being guided forward by his little brother.

Faith turned around and gave Dean a weird look. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked while walking backwards. "I think he's drooling…"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Dean's always kinda looked up to Batman." He replied and kept pushing Dean forward. "He'll be fine."

"Right…" Faith muttered with a chuckle and turned on the heel of her boot, leading them out onto the street.

"He spoke to me…" Dean mumbled, still looking off into the distance.

Sam groaned, "yes, Dean."

**-Fades to Black-**


End file.
